The Song Remembers When
by babblesdotcom
Summary: LiRic try to find their way back to one another by reflecting on broken dreams and feelings
1. The Song Remembers When

The Song Remembers When  
  
I was standing at the counter  
  
I was waiting for the change  
  
Elizabeth walked inside Kelly's Diner to get some hot chocolate. She's been painting nonstop ever since Ric left Port Charles and had forgotten to eat. It was like she couldn't eat since he was gone but she had pushed him away, threatened divorced even."Hey Liz, what have you been up to lately?" Penny asked. "Nothing just been painting a lot." "Well, what can I get you?" "Hot chocolate to go,please." "Sure I'll bring it right out." She waited at the counter. "Here Liz." She handed Penny a twenty and waited for her change.  
  
When I heard that old familiar music start  
  
She rubbed her neck and tipped her head forward catching the beginning of an old familiar song  
  
It was like a lighted match  
  
Had been tossed into my soul  
  
It was like a dam had broken in my heart  
  
She was taken back to another time. A time when she was loved or at least thought she was. It was the straw that broke the camels back and she started crying uncontrollably. She ran out of Kelly's still hearing the song in her mind.  
  
After taking every detour  
  
Getting lost and losing track  
  
So that even if I wanted  
  
I could not find my way back  
  
After driving out the memory  
  
Of the way things might have been  
  
After I'd forgotten all about us  
  
The song remembers when  
  
That's the reason she'd been painting to lose herself and forget. Even though she'd told herself to forget and she'd almost accomplished her goal one little song and she was back to missing Ric. She was back to loving him, thinking of what might have been if he hadn't kidnaped Carly, if they hadn't lost their baby, if if if....  
  
We were rolling through the Rockies  
  
We were up above the clouds  
  
When a station out of Jackson played that song  
  
And it seemed to fit the moment  
  
And the moment seemed to freeze  
  
When we turned the music up and sang along  
  
She sat on the bench looking out over the water remembering when they went to Maine. They drove up the rocky hills hearing this song. He'd leaned over and kissed her making her feel like she was walking on a cloud. She thought he looked the same way. The song had begun playing and everything was perfect for a minute. He turned up the radio and they began to sing along.  
  
And there was a God in Heaven  
  
And the world made perfect sense  
  
We were young and were in love  
  
And we were easy to convince  
  
We were headed straight for Eden  
  
It was just around the bend  
  
And though I have forgotten all about it  
  
The song remembers when  
  
She'd thought God was smiling down on them and the world made perfect sense. 'Look at those two young lovers.' She remembered an old woman say to her husband. Ric had told her that's how they'd be when they were old and gray. He took her to the Garden of Eden in Maine. It was so beautiful, she wanted to remember it so she could paint it later. She'd forgotten all about that trip, pushed it away.   
  
I guess something must have happened  
  
And we must have said goodbye  
  
And my heart must have been broken  
  
Though I can't recall just why  
  
The song remembers when  
  
Then he'd kidnaped Carly and she'd found her, had her stroke, and they parted ways. She couldn't quite remember when though. She knew her heart was so broken then.  
  
Well, for all the miles between us  
  
And for all the time that's passed  
  
You would think I haven't gotten very far  
  
And I hope my hasty heart  
  
Will forgive me just this once  
  
If I stop to wonder how on Earth you are  
  
She didn't know where he was but it was probably miles from here and so much time had passed. Time they could never get back. He probably thought she hadn't been able to do something productive or get her life back on track. She hoped she could forgive herself for thinking greatly of him now. She wondered how he was and prayed he wasn't bleeding to death somewhere.  
  
But that's just a lot of water  
  
Underneath a bridge I burned  
  
And there's no use in backtracking  
  
Around corners I have turned  
  
Still I guess some things we bury  
  
Are just bound to rise again  
  
For even if the whole world has forgotten  
  
She took a drink of her chocolate. It had gone cold, but she didn't mind much though. She pushed him away again. That was just the water under a bridge she'd burned. There was no use going back in time now. She'd turned to many corners in her life to go back now. Still things you try to forget come back to haunt you sometimes and it was harder the second time around. Even when the whole world had forgotten Ric Lansing.   
  
The song remembers when  
  
Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten  
  
The song remembers when  
  
Elizabeth Webber with the help of their song would always remember everything. She looked up at the stairs and headed to the record store. She had a record to buy because even when the whole world had forgotten the song remembers when. 


	2. When You Love Someone

When you love someone - you'll do anything  
  
you'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
  
when you love someone  
  
He walked along the gardens at the house on Martha's Vineyard thinking back to the last couple of months. 'Stay away from me, Ric!' He was doing what she asked because thats what you do when you love someone. He'd do anything for her. That's why he kidnapped Carly. To give her a baby.She only wanted their baby.  
  
you'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
  
there'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
  
but your lonely nights - have just begun  
  
when you love someone  
  
He didn't believe she'd leave him. Everyone told him if you have Carly then Elizabeth will leave you. She kissed and told him she couldn't and wouldn't believe her husband was a kidnapper, no matter what everyone said. He believed that he could fly when she told him that. He didn't know then that he wouldn't be able to sleep without her by his side. No sleep was really wearing him down.  
  
when you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
  
and nothin else can ever change your mind  
  
when you want someone - when you need someone  
  
when you love someone...  
  
He loved her he knew that the first time they danced together. She looked happy and smiled just for him. He saw himself through her eyes and he saw a good man, a man with a heart and not an agenda. He wouldn't stop loving her ever no matter what he was stuck. He wanted to go back to Port Charles and be with her because he needed her and wanted her by his side.   
  
when you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
  
you'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
  
you'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
  
when you love someone  
  
you'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
  
when you love someone  
  
He wanted to give her so much, but she's the one who sacrificed everything even her friends to be with him. He wanted to give her everything and he would without a second thought. He risked everything to not be found out and still be with her. He went in the house and called a cab. He was going back to give Elizabeth anything she wanted. He could hear his mothers voice say, "That's what you do when you love someone." 


End file.
